The EM Warrior
by Story's Blade
Summary: Since Le Mu's been defeated, Geo's been able to relax and enjoy life. Well, vacations over! A man turns to EM waves and controversial science as a way to get his revenge on the world. And only Geo can stop him. Read and Review. I own nothing.
1. New Threats

Author's note: As usual, I do not own Mega Man Starforce or any of its characters. Also, as usual, since I like the animes over the games or manga, I'm using the English anime names, which really only effects Sonia. It's also based of the anime world's pulsing in. And forgive me if I get stuff, battle wise, wrong. Pretty much I'm combining what I like about the game world and anime world.

* * *

><p><strong>The EM Warrior<strong>

Chapter 1: New Threats

Geo was lying on a hill at Vista Point. He was staring up at the stars, relaxing fully. He enjoyed moments like this even more since he took down Le Mu. Soon, his relaxation was broken when a familiar voice came from his Star Carrier.

"Come on kid, let's do something!" Geo's EM partner, Omega-Xis, said, "I'm so bored!"

"Geez Omega-Xis, calm down." Geo said, "You really need to relax more."

"But I'm board!" Omega-Xis yelled, "I need to go buck wild again."

"Well that might not ever happen." Geo said, "Nobody will probably need Megaman again."

"Hey, you never know." Omega-Xis said, almost smugly.

"What, do you know something?" Geo asked.

"No." Omega-Xis said, "But you never know."

"Well I hope that we don't need to save the world again." Geo said, "I don't know about you, but I'm heading to bed."

"Yeah, I could use some sleep too." Omega-Xis said, "Night Geo."

A large cybernetic room…

"Look at this world Stark." A figure whose face is completely hidden by a metal mask said gazing into a large Air Display, "Running around with such primitive technology. It's pathetic."

"Yes, I agree Lord Epsilon." Stark, a figure whose was wearing a large brimmed hat and trench coat, thus hiding his face, "If they had agreed with your logic back then, the world would be a much better place."

"You truly are my greatest achievement Stark." The figure, identified as Epsilon, said, "They called me crazy, thinking about combining human DNA with raw EM waves and enhancing people with high powered machines. But I proved them wrong. You Stark are the perfect fusion of human, EM wave, and machinery."

"I will always be thankful for you bringing me into existence sir." Stark said bowing, "But if I may ask, why did you call me?"

"I have recently had a epiphany Stark," Epsilon said, "As you know, I've been carrying out experiments on creating intelligent EM beings, using our alien friend as a model, and I have successes, creating several of these beings. Now I shall get my revenge on the world that shunned me."

"But how can you do that?" Stark asked.

"One EM being known as Megaman proves that intelligent EM beings can merge with humans to create powerful warriors. Using the few who have remained loyal to me, along with my own EM beings, I shall rule this planet with beings that are both EM waves and normal matter!"

"Ingenious sir," Stark said, "What can I do to help?"

"Bring me Horus." Epsilon said, "He shall be the first warrior I send."

Geo's Room…

"I'm still bored!" Omega-Xis screamed.

"Omega-Xis, quiet down." Geo said, "You don't want my mom hearing you do you?"

"Maybe I do." Omega-Xis said, "Your mom finding out about me and you being Megaman might make things livelier around here."

"Are you crazy?" Geo said, "I don't need her finding out." Luckily, Geo's Star Carrier rang at that moment. "Browse." Geo's air display came up showing Prez.

"Hey Geo." Luna said.

"Hey Prez." Geo responded, "What do you want?"

"Me, Bud, and Zack are planning to go to the movies." Luna said, "Do you want to come with?"

"Well, I don't have anything better to do," Geo said, "So sure. Are we meeting in front of the bus stop as usual?"

"Nah, how about we meet in front of the theater?" Luna asked.

"Fine by me." Geo said.

"Good, meet us there in fifteen minutes." Luna said hanging up.

"You'd better hurry up and leave Geo." Omega-Xis said, "You wouldn't want to be late."

"Relax; I still have plenty of time." Geo said.

Wilshire Hills Theater…

"You're LATE!" Luna shouted.

"Only by like three minutes." Geo said, "We don't even know what movie we're seeing yet."

"Actually, Prez already chose." Bud said.

"Why am I not surprised." Geo said under his breath, "So what are we seeing?"

"We're seeing A Heart's Ache." Luna responded.

"It's a romance film." Zack said.

"Great." Geo said as they followed Luna into the theater.

"Heh heh. It's a good thing I can just leave." Omega-Xis chuckled as they entered.

After the movie…

"Wasn't that great you guys?" Luna asked as they made their way for the door.

"Yeah. Sure it was Prez." Bud said.

"Oh please Bud. I heard you snoring." Luna said as they reached the door. As soon as they left, a powerful gust of wind nearly blew everyone away.

"What's going on?" Geo asked.

"Put on your Visualizer and you'll see." Omega-Xis said. Geo put on his Visualizer and saw a large amount of bird and fan-like viruses.

"Are these things causing the wind storm?" Geo asked.

"No question." Omega-Xis answered, "We'll have to pulse in to take them out."

"Got it." Geo said running into a secluded area. "EM Wave change! On Air!" Geo rushed out from his hiding spot and opened fire upon the virus swarm. The viruses then turned to attack him.

"Geo, battle card, now!" Omega-Xis commanded.

"Got it!" Geo said throwing a Gatling battle card into the air. "Predation!" Omega-Xis ate the battle card and morphed into a minigun and Geo began spraying the viral crowd with bullets until they were all taken out.

"Well these guys weren't so tough." Omega-Xis said returning to his normal form.

"That's because they didn't need to be." A mysterious voice said. Geo looked up and saw a man in a grey flight suit jump down from a roof.

"Who are you?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Heh," the figure said pulling out a Star Carrier, "I'm the guy whose gonna wipe the floor with you."


	2. Flight of the Falcon

**The EM Warrior**

Chapter 2: Flight of the Falcon

"What are you talking about?" Omega-Xis said, "How do you think you're going to take us out?"

"With the ultimate science, that's how." The man said, "My name's Horus, servant of the greatest mind the world has ever known! Falco, appear!" In a flash of light, a red bird-like EM being appeared.

"Huh. That's weird." Omega-Xis said.

"What is it Omega-Xis?" Geo asked.

"That thing has a frequency like that of the FM-ians, but it's been altered." Omega-Xis said, "Almost as if this being's been manmade."

"That's because he has." Horus said, "My master used an FM-ian to create several intelligent EM beings. He also altered the frequency so they can merge with any person. And now…EM Wave Change! On air!" Falco surrounded Horus and after a flash, he stood with a red jumpsuit, yellow shoulder armor, red wings, and a helmet that looked like a falcon's head but with his face covered with a blue visor and red mask.

"This guy doesn't look so tough." Omega-Xis said.

"You think I'm weak?" Horus said, "In the form of Flying Falcon I am unbeatable! Falcon Twister!" Flying Falcon began to spin so fast that he was just a twirling red blur and he collided with Megaman, sending him flying back.

"He feels pretty tough." Geo said getting up. Geo then grabbed a cannon battle card, "Predation!" Geo aimed and fired but Flying Falcon blocked it with his wings.

"Is that all you got?" Flying Falcon asked taking flight, "Let's see how you like this one! Falcon Stare!" Two yellow eyes appeared on his wings, launching a shock wave that brought Megaman to his knees.

"Can't…move." Geo struggled to say as electricity jumped around his body.

"Exactly." Flying Falcon said, "Predator Dive!" Flying Falcon dive-bombed Megaman, launching him back again.

"We need a plan here kid." Omega-Xis said, "We going to need a lot more firepower."

"What if we try the Tribe King?" Geo asked.

"We haven't gone him since Le Mu." Omega-Xis said, "I barely even feel the OOPArts' power in me anymore."

"But we have to try." Geo said focusing all his energy on transforming, but nothing happened.

"Looks like you don't have that trick anymore." Flying Falcon said, "Falcon Twister!" Once again, Geo was battered by the twirling blur.

"We may be in big trouble here kid." Omega-Xis said, "I don't think we stand much a chance here."

"You're right, you don't." Flying Falcon said solidifying himself, "But your friends stand even less of a chance."

"W-What's that?" Bud stammered.

"I think it's something we should leave to Geo." Zack said.

"Leave them alone!" Geo said solidifying himself and blasting Flying Falcon with the Megabuster. Then, as if his desire to save his friends activated it, Geo was surrounded by energy and once again transformed into the Tribe King.

"No. Impossible!" Flying Falcon said taking flight, "Falcon Stare!" The shockwaves fired off of his wings, but an Over Slash shattered the waves and struck Flying Falcon, hard, bringing him back down.

"Good to see that we can still turn in to the tribe king if need be." Geo said.

"Don't get to cocky yet." Flying Falcon said getting back up, "You just got in a lucky shot. But I'm taking the advantage back! Falcon Blast!" Flying Falcon trust his wings forward launching a collection of yellow energy toward Geo, who slashed it apart with the Zerker sword.

"Give up already." Omega-Xis said, "You can't beat the Tribe King."

"No. I will not give up!" Flying Falcon said taking flight again and surrounding himself in a red energy, "I'll show you why my master is truly superior! Second form, engage!" The energy grew as Flying Falcon gained thicker gold armor over his shoulders, arms, legs, and chest, "Soaring Falcon active!"

"Okay, now I'm a little worried again." Geo said.

"Just relax kid." Omega-Xis said, "We can take him."

"No you can't." Soaring Falcon said, "Falcon Hurricane!" Soaring Falcon began to spin like he was doing Falcon Twister, but he was spinning with such speed, the wind actually began to twirl around him into a small tornado. Geo raised his arms in defense, but Soaring Falcon still sent him flying.

"Urgh." Geo said getting back to his feet, "This guy really got a power boost."

"Yeah, looks like we only have one choice." Omega-Xis said, "Particularly since I can feel this form's power draining. It's now or never Geo."

"Then we have to wait for a prime shot." Geo said steadying himself.

"Time to finish this." Soaring Falcon said taking flight, "Death Strike!" Soaring Falcon began to dive bomb Geo at incredible speeds.

"You're right; it is time to finish this." Geo said as a triangle appeared in front of him. "Czar Delta Breaker!" The beam erupted from the triangle, and Soaring Falcon crashed into it head first. After a large explosion, Soaring Falcon changed back into Flying Falcon, then back into Horus.

"Now then," Omega-Xis said as Geo, who was surprisingly still in Tribe King Form, approached Horus, "Who is this master?"

"I'll explain that." A mysterious voice said as a trench coat wearing figure erupted in black lightning.

"Stark! What are you doing here?" Horus asked.

"Lord Epsilon has ordered me to bring you back to base." Stark said, "He believes he is too powerful, he is ordering you to retreat."

"Hey, I got no complaints," Horus said, "Let's get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Geo said, "Not until you tell me who this Epsilon is!"

"You are in no place to make demands." Stark said raising his hand. With a bright flash, Geo collapsed to his knees, as normal Megaman, "Now then, let's go." Both Stark and Horus escaped as a single bolt of black lightning.

"Who was that guy?" Geo asked separating from Omega-Xis.

"Someone we'll have to look out for from now on." Omega-Xis said.


	3. The Fallen Angel

Author's Note: I know I'm wrong with Virgo in this chapter, but I started this fiction before Megaman Starforce 3 was even released. I never played the game, so pretend you don't know what Starforce 3 is.

* * *

><p><strong>The EM Warrior<strong>

Chapter 3: The Fallen Angel

"You have disappointed me Horus." Epsilon said in his lair, "You should have been able to take him before the power of the tribe king was reawakened."

"I'm sorry sir!" Horus groveled, "I didn't think the Tribe King would give him his power again."

"No matter." Epsilon said, "This just shows that we do need the artifacts."

"What artifacts?" Horus asked.

"You informed me nothing of this either master." Stark said.

"I'll explain it Epsilon." A blue genie like EM being said appearing.

"Yes Virgo, please," Epsilon said, "As you were the one to explain it to me I think you are the best one to explain it to them."

"I agree." Virgo said turning to Horus and Stark, "On Planet FM, legend said there were three artifacts created by the most powerful EM warrior known to any world. It also said that he sent the artifacts to Earth to keep them out of the FM King's control. But, if an EM being collects and uses all three, they will be given all of his powers."

"So if I had all three artifacts," Epsilon said, "No one could oppose me. Not even Megaman with the Tribe King power."

"Where are these artifacts master?" Stark asked, "I will retrieve them for you."

"Alas, I only have recently learned the location of the first one." Epsilon said sitting on a throne, "And I believe that we should send Virgo to retrieve them."

"What?" Stark asked shocked, "But sir, she is just an EM body, she cannot beat Megaman."

"Ah, but I have found someone who I can wave change with." Virgo said, "Plus, I know a secret about Omega-Xis that will bring Megaman to his knees."

"That is why I am sending you Virgo." Epsilon said, "Don't disappoint me."

"Don't worry Epsilon," Virgo said giggling, "I can't wait to see how Omega-Xis respond to that memory."

Geo's Room…

"Hey kid, you alright?" Omega-Xis asked. Geo has been lost in his own thoughts for almost a day now.

"Yeah, but that guy, Stark, he worries me." Geo said, "What if we had to fight him, he would have killed us. You saw how easily he put us out of Tribe King."

"Yeah, but we were already low on power for that." Omega-Xis said, "What if we watch some TV to take your mind off it?"

"Alright." Geo said turning his TV on, the news was playing.

"On the lighter side of the news today," The anchor said, "It seems that the Wilshire Hills museum has received a new artifact. Scientists don't know much about the item, but they believe that it is somehow related to EM waves." An image of a golden egg covered in weird marking appeared on the screen. Omega-Xis's eyes seemed to bulge when he saw it.

"Kid," Omega-Xis said, "We need to see that thing."

"Why?" Geo asked.

"I can't explain it, but we need to." Omega-Xis said.

"Alright, I guess I'll ask the others. Is that okay with you?" Geo asked, but Omega-Xis didn't say anything, he just kept staring at the screen. After calling the others, Geo was about to head to the bus stop, he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey Geo!" It was Amy. She was wearing a yellow tank top and white shorts.

"Hey Amy." Geo said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to see Bud." Amy said blushing slightly.

"Okay," Geo said smugly, "How about you come with us to the museum?"

"I'd like that!" Amy said following Geo to the bus stop.

Wilshire Hills Museum…

The trip was going great, minus a few embarrassing comments from Bud, and now the gang found themselves at the pride of the exhibit, the golden egg.

"Wow." Geo said in awe, "What do you think it is?"

"I have no clue." Amy said.

"The Zackpedia comes up empty." Zack said.

"Omega-Xis, what do you think?" Geo asked quietly, but no answer came, "Omega-Xis?"

"I'm over here kid." Omega-Xis next to him. Geo put on his Visualizer; something in Omega-Xis's tone didn't sit right with him. His EM partner was staring at the egg with a hateful glare; Geo could have sworn he was growling as well.

"What's wrong Omega-Xis?" Geo asked.

"Uh, nothing, just overwhelmed by this thing's power." Omega-Xis said, Geo could tell he was lying, but decided not to call him on it. Geo then tried to look at the egg with his Visualizer, but the energy coming off it was so powerful, it was blinding.

"Geo! Is everyone still here?" Omega-Xis said suddenly as Geo took off his Visualizer.

"Amy's missing, why?" Geo asked.

"I sense a FM-ian, and I don't want her wave-changing." Omega-Xis responded. _And personally, I never wanted to see her again._

IFL Tower observation level…

"Come now girl, do you really want to ignore my gift?" Virgo asked.

"But it won't be his feelings." Amy said, "It will only be what I want him to feel."

"It is so cute when humans mistake my powers." Virgo said, "I cannot generate these feelings, I can just amplify them. They will still be his own feelings."

"Amy!" Geo said, wearing his Visualizer, finding her, "Don't listen to her! She only wants to use you!"

"If you don't let me in, you'll lose him forever." Virgo said.

"I-I" Amy began.

"Amy don't!" Geo cried out.

"I want him to love me!" Amy screamed.

"Perfect!" Virgo said fusing with Amy turning her into an angel with blond hair and golden battle armor.


	4. Memories

**The EM Warrior**

Chapter 4: Memories

"Geo, wave change, NOW!" Omega-Xis barked.

"Alright." Geo said, "EM wave change! On Air!" Geo and Omega-Xis fused into Megaman, only to make the fusion of Amy and Virgo smirk.

"You know my power Omega-Xis." The fusion said, "I can make you remember any memory involving love, but as Virgo Angel, I can make you relive them. So, does that day still hurt you?"

"Heh, please, I've moved past that how long ago." Omega-Xis said, "It won't have any power over me."

"We'll see about that." Virgo said, "Memory recover!" A pink powder was flung off Virgo Angel and struck Omega-Xis causing his eyes to cloud over.

"Omega-Xis, you okay?" Geo asked. Omega-Xis didn't answer, but he was muttering something, "Omega-Xis?"

"He can't hear you." Virgo Angel responded, "I've put his mind back to a looping series of events from his past. You can't interact with him, which means," Virgo Angel summoned a golden bow; "you can't use your megabuster or battle cards." Doing the only thing he can, Geo began to run while trying to snap Omega-Xis back into reality.

Omega-Xis's Mind…

Omega-Xis was back on Planet FM, only much younger. By EM being standards, he was around 15, as opposed to his 25 he was just a few moments ago (A/N: As far as I know, they don't give any form of age for Omega-Xis, so I'm using my creative powers here.). He as at a lake (A/N: Again, using creative powers here, they never say what Planet AM or FM looked like) he liked visiting when he was younger. But he heard something, something like a girl crying. So he decided to check it out. Sitting in a small clearing of trees, was a harp shaped FM-ian no older than him.

"Are you okay?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Oh sorry," The harp said wiping her eyes, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, it's okay." Omega-Xis said, "But can I ask why such a beautiful girl is hiding here and crying?"

"I'm not that beautiful." The harp said, "If I was, he would have agreed to go out with me."

"What do you mean?" Omega-Xis asked, "What happened?"

"I asked this guy I liked if he wanted to go out on a date," The harp said, "But he said, 'No way, if I ever want to be with Ophiuca, I can't be seen with the likes of you'. Story of my life! No guy wants me, they all want Ophiuca or Virgo. It's not fair!"

"You shouldn't let that bother you." Omega-Xis said, "Their 'beauty' is all fake. They want people to think they're beautiful so they go through all this extra effort to cover up the fact that they're ordinary like the rest of us. You're lovely on your own."

"Thanks, I never thought of it that way." The harp said giving a small sniff, "By the way, my name's Lyra."

"Nice to meet you Lyra, my name's Omega-Xis." Omega-Xis responded.

"Well I have to get going." Lyra said, "I'm here almost every day, even if I'm not upset, so do you want to meet here again tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Omega-Xis said, "I'd like nothing better."

"Then see you tomorrow!" Lyra said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before giggling and flying off, leaving Omega-Xis completely dumbfounded. The world around Omega-Xis went white and he found himself in a memory from two years later.

"Come on Lyra," Omega-Xis said leading her up a large flight of stairs, "It's just a little father."

"I don't see what's so important." Lyra said.

"You'll see." Omega-Xis said just before they reached the top. Once they did, a large display of lights, almost like the northern lights, happened in the night sky above them.

"Wow…it's beautiful." Lyra said.

"Yeah, I know." Omega-Xis said, "Since the first time I saw it, I come up here for every display."

"You know," Lyra said, "I can't shake this feeling that you didn't just bring me up here to see this."

"Well, I didn't." Omega-Xis said rubbing his neck, "I know it's not for awhile yet, but" Omega-Xis took a deep breath before blurting out; "Will you be my Life Mate?"

"That's a pretty big question Omega-Xis. I mean, we can't even do that for a little over a year yet." After she said that, Omega-Xis felt like this was relationship suicide, "But of course I'll be your Life Mate."

"Really?" Omega-Xis asked suddenly perking up, "You mean it?"

"Yes Omega-Xis, I do." Lyra said, "You're the only guy who's shown any interest in me. I couldn't imagine a better partner."

"Oh Lyra," Omega-Xis said, "I don't think I could be ever be happier." Once again the world went white and Omega-Xis was taken to a memory from five months after that day. He was just sitting on the shore of the lake where he met Lyra. Lyra then rapidly approached him.

"Omega-Xis you cheating dog!" Lyra shouted extremely angry, "How could you?"

"Calm down Lyra." Omega-Xis said, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Lyra snapped, "You mated with Virgo! And you agreed to be her Life Mate!"

"Lyra, I swear that never happened." Omega-Xis said trying to calm her down, "I never mated with Virgo, or anyone. And I certainly didn't agree to be her Life Mate."

"There's no need to lie Honey." Virgo said appearing and putting her arms around Omega-Xis's neck, "It's better she learns that you're going to be mine now before the actual ceremony."

"I knew it!" Lyra said, "You two deserve each other! You're a lying cheater and she's a heartless harpy! I never want to see you again Omega-Xis!" Before Omega-Xis could say another word, Lyra flew off. Omega-Xis broke free of Virgo's embrace and shouted after her.

"Lyra! Come back! I swear it's not true!" Omega-Xis then turned to Virgo, "Why would you do this? Why would you start that rumor?" Virgo just chuckled.

"I didn't start the rumor." Virgo said, "But once Ophiuca told me it, I couldn't pass on a chance to ruin that harp's pathetic life. I don't know who started the rumor." Virgo then left laughing.

"I just can't believe it." Omega-Xis said starting to cry, "How will I go on without her?" The world once again faded white returning Omega-Xis to the day he first met Lyra.


	5. Fighting the Angel

**The EM Warrior**

Chapter 5: Fighting the Angel

Back in the Real World…

Geo continued to dodge Virgo Angel's arrows and snap Omega-Xis out of his trance.

"Come on Omega-Xis, snap out of it." Geo said hiding behind an Air Conditioning unit. Omega-Xis just continued to mumble, but then he said something Geo could understand.

"Lyra! Come back! I swear it's not true!" Omega-Xis said, from his tone, Geo could tell he was yelling in the memory.

"Lyra?" Geo said. _Why would he be begging her to come back? I'm going to have to ask him about this after we deal with her, _Geo thought, _and it looks like I'll only bring him back one way. _"Sorry about this Omega-Xis." Geo then hit Omega-Xis as hard as he could.

"Hey!" Omega-Xis said snapping back to reality, "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Geo said, "It was the only way I could wake you up."

"Whatever," Omega-Xis, "Let's crush this 'angel'."

"Okay." Geo said tossing a heavy cannon card into the air, "Predation!" Omega-Xis ate the card and turned into the heavy cannon. Geo fired but Virgo Angel easily dodged.

"Is that all you got?" Virgo Angel said, "Heaven's Arrow!" Virgo Angel fired a large arrow at Geo, who jumped out of the way, activated a sword battle card, and cut her bow in half.

"Care to give up yet?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I don't have to give up yet." Virgo Angel said, "I had a Plan B up my sleeve. Your better half and her human partner are on the way to Echo Ridge." Virgo Angel then spread her wings, "Let's see how well you and your human can fight when hostages are involved."

"You leave her out of this!" Omega-Xis shouted as Virgo Angel took off, "Geo, try to follow her. Sonia and Lyra are in trouble."

"What?" Geo asked, "How do you know that?"

"No time to explain." Omega-Xis said, "Just go!"

On a Bus outside Echo Ridge…

"Are you sure you want to do this Sonia?" Lyra asked as the bus approached Echo Ridge.

"Of course I am Lyra." Sonia said, "I need to let Geo know how I feel."

"If you're sure." Lyra said, "You just have to be careful because" Lyra suddenly stopped. _Her! I can't believe it! _Lyra thought. _I always hoped I would run into her again now that I met Sonia._

"You okay Lyra?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, but you better wave change." Lyra said. Before Sonia could say or do anything, the bus crashed on the side of the road. "Sonia! Wave Change, NOW!"

"Okay." Sonia said while everyone else was panicking to get off the bus, "EM Wave Change! On Air!" Luckily, Sonia was able to wave change into Lyra Note before Virgo Angel entered the bus.

"Well, well, well." Virgo Angel said, "If it isn't the harp. How have you been since I last saw you? Still lonely and miserable?"

"Why don't you shut up?" Lyra said, "That was a dirty trick you pulled."

"What makes you think it was a trick?" Virgo Angel asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Sonia asked.

"Last time we met," Lyra explained, "She ruined my life. I've wanted to beat her down ever since then."

"Well, I guess I could help." Sonia said, "We need to separate her from whoever she possessed anyway."

"Do really think you can beat me?" Virgo said creating another golden bow.

"If me and Sonia work together," Lyra said, "You don't have a chance."

"Exactly." Sonia said, "Machine Gun String." Sonia launched the strings of her guitar at Virgo Angel and the fight began.

Outside the Bus…

"Do you think they're okay Omega-Xis?" Geo asked as they approached the bus.

"Virgo's mental abilities don't affect girls, so they should be." Omega-Xis said, "All I know is, even though I don't like beating up on women, I'm willing to make an exception with Virgo." When the duo reached sight of the bus, they saw Lyra Note get blasted out of one side.

"Are you okay Sonia?" Lyra asked as Sonia struggled to stand.

"Yeah," Sonia responded, "I'll be fine."

"I know I said I wanted to beat her, but that's no reason for you to get hurt." Lyra said, "I don't want you dragged into this like this. If we need to run, then we'll run."

"I'm not running yet." Sonia said as she summoned two speakers, "Pulse Song!"

"Pathetic girl." Virgo Angel said, "Celestial Shield!" Virgo Angel held her bow out in front of her and it morphed into a shield. The two blasts struck the shield and where reflected back at Sonia, launching her back.

"Sonia!" Geo yelled as he rushed up to her.

"Hey Geo," Sonia said getting up but barely being able to stand, "I was kinda hoping you'd show. She's a little stronger than I imagined."

"Don't worry." Geo said, "We can take her."

"It sure took you long enough." Virgo Angel said, "I just wanted you to see how easy it will be to destroy her. And now that you have," Virgo Angel's bow changed into a long gold chain that wrapped around Lyra Note and pulled her to Virgo Angel quite easily.

"Put her down Virgo Angel." Geo said aiming the Mega Buster at her.

"Heh." Virgo Angel said suddenly taking flight, "Meet me back at the museum Geo Stellar! We'll finish this there!"

Museum…

Geo found Virgo Angel at the golden egg's exhibit. In one hand she was holding the egg, in the other, Lyra Note suspended by the golden chain.

"I see this in a lot of Earth movies, so I figured your partner would appreciate it." Virgo Angel said, "As you see, I hold both the artifact I was sent here to receive, as well as the lovely Lyra Note. I will let you pick one. The other, will be returning with me to my master's lair. I'll give you some time to talk it over."

"Geo, pick the egg." Omega-Xis said.

"What are you talking about?" Geo asked, "I can't let her escape with Sonia."

"Just pick the egg." Omega-Xis said, "I won't let her escape with anything. Trust me."

"Okay Omega-Xis." Geo said then focusing on Virgo Angel, "I pick the artifact."

"That's a shame." Virgo Angel said tossing the egg to Geo, "Oh well, I'm sure my master will be pleased with the hostage." Before the egg could reach Geo, Omega-Xis forced Geo's hand to aim the Mega Buster and fired it, breaking the chains that held Sonia. Realizing Omega-Xis's plan, Geo then fired a charged shot at Virgo Angel knocking her back. He then caught the egg and ran up to Sonia.

"Are you okay Sonia?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sonia said.

"You may be," Virgo Angel said, "But he won't be! Arrow of Destiny!" Virgo Angel summoned her bow and fired a golden arrow. Sonia pushed Geo out of the way, but caused it to pierce her chest. She then collapsed and changed back into normal Sonia.

"Sonia!" Geo said seeing the events, "Wake up Sonia!"

"She won't." Virgo Angel said, "She's as good as dead. Why she would even take an attack like that I'll never know."

"She did it because she was my friend!" Geo snapped, his hand began to clench in anger so hard that the egg actually shattered causing a white light to engulf him, "And I'm not going to let you get away with hurting her!"

"What the…what's happening?" Virgo Angel asked as the light surrounding Geo got brighter. Eventually the light died down. When it did, the blue parts of Geo's outfit as well as Omega-Xis's head turned white. His visor and Omega-Xis's eyes turned light blue, and the energy behind Omega-Xis's head turned pale yellow.

"What happened Omega-Xis?" Geo asked.

"Uh, I have no clue." Omega-Xis said. Geo could tell he was lying, but figured it was better not to call him on it just yet.

"It can't be." Virgo Angel said, "How could you have unlocked the artifact's powers?"

"I don't know," Geo said, "But now you're going to pay for what you did to Sonia!"

"Are you insane?" Virgo Angel asked, "I'm getting out of here!" Virgo Angel attempted to fly away, but Geo fired several normal buster shots, but they came out with the size and force of charged shots.

"How did that happen?" Geo asked.

"We must have been given such a power boost from that egg," Omega-Xis said, "Our attacks have evolved."

"That doesn't matter." Virgo Angel said getting up after Geo's attack, "I'm not done yet. Arrow of Destiny!" Virgo Angel began to create another golden arrow.

"Geo, focus our power on one blast." Omega-Xis said, "If I'm right, we should perform an extremely powerful attack."

"Why would it work?" Geo asked.

"Just do it!" Omega-Xis barked.

"Alright." Geo said focusing his energy on the Mega Buster. A large white orb appeared in front of Omega-Xis's mouth. Once it began to swirl, Geo aimed it at Virgo Angel and fired as Virgo Angel fired her Arrow of Destiny. The orb struck the arrow, causing it to shatter, and continued right into Virgo Angel causing a large explosion.


	6. The Searching Minion

**The EM Warrior**

Chapter 6: The Searching Minion

When the flash from the explosion cleared, Amy was laying on the ground, unconscious as Virgo held her side in pain a few feet away.

"Any last words Virgo?" Omega-Xis asked.

"You sure have changed since you left Planet FM Omega-Xis." Virgo said, "I always heard you never delivered a blow to a wounded woman."

"That is true." Omega-Xis said, "But I am more than willing to make an exception with you. But I might not if you tell the truth."

"So if I admit it was a lie, you'll let me live?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah." Omega-Xis said, "That's a little higher on my priority list."

"Fine." Virgo said, "I'll do it. I had a good time with it I guess."

"Unfortunately, death is an unavoidable situation for you." A disembodied voice said as a bolt of black lightning struck the ground and Stark appeared.

"Stark! What are you doing here?" Virgo asked.

"Don't you wonder why Lord Epsilon was so willing to let you fight?" Stark asked, "It's because he wanted Megaman to kill you."

"What?" Virgo asked shocked, "Why would he want me dead?"

"You're not needed anymore." Stark said, "Master has learned all he needs from you. So, in order to keep things running smoothly, you have to be eliminated." Stark blasted Virgo with a continuous bolt of purple lightning until her entire body disappeared.

"Why would you do that?" Geo asked, "She couldn't pose a threat to you."

"She would have just gotten in the way in the long run." Stark said, "And consider that a warning to you. Since you have claimed one of the artifacts, Lord Epsilon will turn his sights to you eventually. And when he does, you too will share her fate." Before Geo could do anything, Stark disappeared in black lightning.

Epsilon's Base…

"So he has claimed one of the artifacts?" Epsilon asked after Stark explained the situation.

"I'm afraid so." Stark said, "But he has only seemed to learn one stage so far. And if Virgo's memories prove accurate, each artifact has three stages, plus the final stage off all three combined."

"We can't rely on him not learning the full power." Epsilon said, "He learned the first level too quickly for my comfort. We have to destroy him soon."

"Stay out of there!" A voice came from outside the room as a young silver haired girl entered the room.

"Ah, Kida." Epsilon said, "It is most unlike you to rush in here."

"I have heard you are currently fighting one known as Megaman." Kida said, "I want you to let me fight him."

"And why should I do that?" Epsilon asked.

"Unless my sources are wrong, Megaman was one of the last people to see Solo." Kida said, "I was thinking he would know where he is."

"I knew it." Epsilon said, "You don't want to destroy him because of my goals, you just want to use him for your own means."

"I swore my loyalty to you so long as you help me find Solo." Kida responded, "As of yet, you have made little effort to find him. Megaman is my best hope." Epsilon sighed heavily.

"Very well." Epsilon said, "I feel I'm going to regret this, but I'm letting you go after Megaman. But if you stray from my objective, I will not hesitate to send in Stark to drag you back here."

"Yes sir." Kida said, "I swear I will not return unless I destroy Megaman." Kida then turned around, created a black hole, like what is created from a Kamikakushi, from a small amulet and stepped into it to leave.

"Sir, I don't fully trust her." Stark said as Kida left.

"I know Stark." Epsilon said, "But don't worry, she will stay loyal to me even after she finds Solo."

"How can you be so sure?" Stark asked, "Once she finds him, she will have no use for us anymore."

"I've known where Solo's been for the past few weeks Stark." Epsilon said, "Once I learned his weak points, I was going to let her learn I found him. And if she attempted to defect then, I would threaten Solo's life."

"So you still haven't learned his weak points?" Stark asked.

"No, I recently learned those as well." Epsilon said, "Once she returns, I will let her know I've found him. Although she'll think it was recent."

"So I assume I will be sent to bring her back?" Stark asked.

"Almost certainly." Epsilon said, almost as if he was smiling evilly under his mask.

Wilshire Hills…

An ambulance was called and drove away, rushing Sonia to a hospital. So the situation could be better understood by a panicking Amy, Geo explained about Megaman and the FM-ians.

"So this was all my fault?" Amy asked, "I can't believe it."  
>"Don't beat yourself up too much Amy." Geo asked, "It was Virgo, not you."<p>

"But if I didn't take her offer, Sonia wouldn't be clinging to life now." Amy said, "I am so sorry Geo."

"It's okay Amy," Geo said, "I know you didn't mean to hurt her." Geo just left for Echo Ridge after that.

Echo Ridge…

"Listen kid, you really need to get out of this funk." Omega-Xis said, "I know a thing or two about depression, and trust me sulking isn't going to led anywhere good."

"Listen Omega-Xis," Before Geo could say anymore, a loud cry was heard.

"HELP!" It was a woman of Echo Ridge; a black hole had opened around her and swallowed her up to her waist.

"That can't be." Geo said, another cry was heard. A man was also being swallowed by another black hole.

"Kid, only one guy we know can do that." Omega-Xis said.

"I knew it." A female voice said as a girl with silver hair appeared from a new black hole.

"Uh, who are you?" Omega-Xis asked.

"My name is Kida, survivor of Mu." The girl said, "I heard you came across Solo. I need you to tell me where he is."

"I don't know." Geo said, "I haven't seen him since the battle on Mu."

"You lie!" Kida shouted, "You will tell me where he is or I swallow all these people into the undimension!"

"Yeah right." Omega-Xis said, "We just have to destroy those devices."

"Look around idiot." Kida said, "There aren't any of them. These black holes come from my necklace." Kida put her hand over her pendant before pulling out an ancient star carrier, "And now, you will tell me where Solo is."


End file.
